eallafinearrivamammafandomcom_it-20200213-history
Una Lunga Storia
Trama L'episodio (e la serie) comincia con Ted del Futuro che racconta ai suoi figli la storia di come ha conosciuto la loro madre. La storia inizia nel 2005, quando Marshall propone il matrimonio a Lily, spingendo Ted a mettersi alla ricerca dell'anima gemella. Al MacLaren's, insieme a Barney, conosce la giornalista televisiva Robin Scherbatsky, con cui scatta un colpo di fulmine. Dopo averla invitata a uscire, il loro primo appuntamento si conclude bruscamente quando Robin viene chiamata per una notizia straordinaria, ma Ted decide di buttarsi: ruba simbolicamente il corno Blu Francese dal ristorante del loro primo appuntamento, e va sotto casa sua insieme alla banda (e "vestito", per la gioia di Barney). Le cose sembrano andare per il verso giusto, quando Ted dice a Robin di amarla, provocando lo stupore della ragazza. Dopo un saluto formale, dopo del quale Ted si ritrova al bar con la banda, scopriamo grazie a Ted del futuro che questa è la vera storia di come ha conosciuto la loro.. zia Robin! Continuità *L'amica di Robin scaricata di recente in questo episodio riappare nuovamente in . *Viene introdotto il format di Ted del Futuro che racconta ai suoi figli la storia di come ha conosciuto la madre, che continua durante tutta la serie. Anche Robin usa questo format per raccontare una storia ai suoi figli immaginari in *Ted ruba il Corno Francese Blu, che sarà menzionato varie volte durante la serie. *Ranjit viene introdotto per la prima volta. *Marshall fa il ballo del robottino: ballo che ripeterà in diverse occasioni durante questa stagione e le successive. *La frase di Barney Suit Up! viene introdotta. L'origine di questa verrà poi spiegaoti in . *Barney usa il suo Have You Met Ted? per la prima volta. *Barney insiste per la prima volta sul fatto di essere il migliore amico di Ted. *Barney spezza per la prima volta una parola usando il suo "wait for it". *Il blog di Barney viene per la prima volta menzionato in questo episodio. *Anche l'amore di Barney per il Laser Tag viene menzionato per la prima volta. *Barney dice "this is just in!" come doppio senso per il sesso. Robin userà la stessa frase per la stessa ragione quattro anni dopo, in . *Barney è il primo personaaggio ad essere chiamato "zio". Galleria HowImetyourmother kids.jpg|I figli di Ted nel futuro. Vlcsnap-2010-09-07-14h24m01s247.png|Lily dopo essere stata 'dipinta' da un bambino. Vlcsnap-2010-09-07-14h25m50s63.png|Marshall e Lily festeggiano il loro fidanzamento. Vlcsnap-2010-09-07-14h29m10s4.png|Il risultato di un incidente con lo champagne. Vlcsnap-2010-09-07-14h26m54s188.png|Ted vede Robin per la prima volta. TheOliveTheory.png BFH.jpg Vlcsnap-2010-09-07-14h35m53s211.png|Ted e Robin, nel suo appartamento, dopo il loro appuntamento Pilot.jpg Frasi Memorabili Ted del Futuro: Ragazzi, sto per raccontarvi una storia incredibile - la storia di come ho conosciuto vostra madre. Figlio: Ci stai punendo per qualcosa? ---- Lily: Wow, stai cucinando? Marshall: Ebbene sì. Lily: Awww. Sei sicuro che sia una buona idea? L'ultima volta eri spaventoso con le sopracciglia carbonizzate. ---- Marshall: Oh, hey, guarda cos'ho per te? (mostra una bottiglia di champagne e la da a Lily)' ' Lily: Aww, amore. Champagne. (passa la bottigia a Marshall) Marshall: Già. (passa la bottiglia a Lily) Lily: No. Sei troppo maturo per aver paura di aprire una bottiglia di champagne. ---- Robin: Andrò a Orlando per una settimana questo venerdì. Un tizio vuole fare il più grande pancake del mondo. Indovina un po' chi farà il servizio? Ted: Ci vorrà una settimana? Robin: Beh sì, ha intenzione di mangiarlo. ---- "Ma perché siamo ancora seduti qui? Possiamo fare un ultima navigata. Sai, navigata, perché tu sei un pirata. Wo-ho quindici uomini e una bottiglia di rum!" Barney Non riesco a resistere a questa battuta con la benda sull'occhio di Lily. ---- Robin: Ehy, aspetta un attimo. Sono tue, te le avevo promesse. Ted: Olive, grazie. Ti amo. MA CHE COS'HO CHE NON VA? ---- Ted: Quindi sei una reporter? Robin: Una specie. Sai quei servizi assurdi alla fine del tg, del tipo una scimmia che suona l'ukulele? Sogno storie più grandi. Ted: Tipo.. un gorilla con una chitarra? Scusa.. sei molto carina. ---- Ted: Ma non mi ha nemmeno dato il segnale! Barney: Avrebbe.. avrebbe dovuto sbattere le palpebre in codice morse? (sbatte le palpebre) Ted... baciami. No! Dovevi baciarla e basta! Ted: No se non mi da il segnale! (Barney bacia Marshall di scatto) Barney: Marshall mi ha dato un segnale? Marshall: No! (a Lily) Non l'ho fatto, lo giuro! ---- Barney: Allora.. Ranjit.. Lei deve avere una ragazza libanese... Lily: Ok, ho raggiunto il limite per Barney. ---- Barney: ...Per una volta, quando dico "Vestiti!" vorrei che tu ti vestissi. Ted: L'ho fatto una volta. Barney: Ma se era un blazer! ---- (facendo un brindisi) Marshall: Alla mia fidanzata! Lily: Al futuro! Ranjit: Alle ragazze da una botta e via! ---- Ted del Futuro: (in sottofondo quando Ted vede Robin per la prima volta) Fu come quando nei vecchi film il marinaio vede la ragazza danzare sulla pista da ballo, si volta verso l'amico e gli dice: "Ehy amico, la vedi quella? Io un giorno la sposerò."'' '' Ted: Hey, Barney. La vedi quella? Barney: Oh, sì, si vede che è una maialona. ---- Ted: Sono così felice per Marshall, lo sono davvero. Ma non avrei voluto che si sposasse per ora. Yasmin: Quindi, pensi che ti sposerai un giorno? Ted: Beh, un giorno probabilmente.. in autunno, a Central Park... cerimonia semplice, scriveremo noi i nostri voti, una band, nessun DJ, e la gente che balla, su quello non transigo! ---- Marshall: (provando con Ted) Mi vuoi sposare? Ted: Sì, perfetto! E poi sarai fidanzato, stapperai lo champagne, farai un brindisi, farai sesso sul pavimento della cucina.. Ehm no, magari evita di farlo sul pavimento della cucina. ---- Barney: (dopo che Robin gli ha gettato un drink in faccia) Ri - Pausina - Fiutato. Rifiutato! ---- Barney: Non esistono cose come il segnale. Ma sì, quello era il segnale! ---- Ted del Futuro: Questa ragazzi, è la vera storia di come ho conosciuto vostra zia Robin. Figlio: Zia Robin? Figlia: Credevo fosse come hai conosciuto la Mamma? Ted del Futuro: Ma vi volete calmare? Ci sto arrivando. Come ho detto, è una storia lunga. ---- Ted: Sapete una cosa? Sono così stanco di essere single. Tutto questo secondo cui non puoi dire di amare una appena conosciuta, mi fa schifo. Ti dico una cosa, se una donna, non tu, una donna ipotetica, mi sposasse, credo che sarei un bravo marito, dannazione. Perché sono bravo nel fare le cose più importanti: saprei farla ridere, sarei un buon padre, e porterei a spasso i suoi cinque ipotetici cani. E sarei un bravo baciatore... Robin: Tutti credono di essere bravi a baciare. Ted: Oh, ho delle referenze. ---- Ranjit: In realtà vengo dal Bangladesh. Barney: Donne sexy lì? Ranjit: Questa è una foto di mia moglie. Barney: (sussurrando) Un semplice no sarebbe bastato. ---- "Mi piace lo scotch abbastanza invecchiato da poter ordinare se stesso." :—'Robin' ---- Robin: Credo che mi piaccia la tua teoria dell'oliva. Ted: Credo che mi piaccia il tuo nuovo corno francese. Robin: Credo che mi piaccia il tuo naso. Ted: Credo di amarti. ---- Ted: Farò quello che quel tizio non ha fatto, saltare!...Okay, non è una metafora esatta perché per me significa.. beh.. sposarsi e sistemarsi, e per lui significa.. morire. Barney: Invece è proprio la metafora esatta...(a Marshall e Lily che si sono appena fidanzati) Mi sono già congratulato con voi? ---- "Ciao, lo conosci Ted?" :—La classica frase di Barney ---- Marshall: Sono pieno di sorprese stasera. Lily: Quindi ci sono altre sorprese? Tipo? Marshall (urlando): MAZZABUBU!!! Fine delle sorprese! ---- Barney: (rispondendo al telefono) Hey, sai che ho sempre avuto la fissa per quelle mezze-asiatiche? Beh, ora ho una nuova fissa: quelle libanesi. Le libanesi sono le nuove asiatiche. ---- Ted: Ci sono sempre stato nei momenti più importanti per te e Lily: il primo incontro, la prima uscita, altre prime cose... Marshall: Huh-uh-uh, già, scusa, pensavamo dormissi. Ted: E' fisica Marshall, se la cuccetta di sotto si muove allora si muove anche quella di sopra.. ---- "Ti sei vestito! Questo andrà decisamente sul mio blog!" :—'Barney', a Ted ---- Conducente: Woah woah woah. L'hai picchiata? Lily (ride): Picchiarmi? Ma per favore. Questo orsacchiottone qui non è capace nemmeno di sculacciarmi per finta. E' tutto tipo "Oh tesoro ti ho fatta male?" e io sono tutta un fuoco e gli faccio tipo "No, continua, CONTINUA!". Okay, questo è strano. Conducente: No, no, no, no! Va bene! Andate avanti. Queste sculacciate ve le date in pigiama o.. al naturale? ---- Barney (al telefono): Hey perdente, com'è non giocare a laser-tag? Perché giocarci è uno spasso! (a un bambino) Oh, ti ho ucciso, Conner! Non farmi chiamare la mamma! Ted: Hey, ascolta, ho bisogno di un consiglio. Barney: Okay, al bar tra 15 minuti. E vestiti! ---- Ted: Magari la sposerò questa donna. Voglio che il nostro primo bacio sia speciale. Lily: Aw, che dolce. Perciò ti sei tirato indietro come una gallinella? ---- Ted del Futuro: Figliolo, un consiglio: al primo appuntamento non nominare mai il pisello di un puffo. Alle ragazze di solito non piace. ---- Ted: Quello non era il segnale! Ted Fuori Campo: Gliel'ho domandato un anno dopo e.. sì, lo era. ---- Robin: La mia amica è stata appena scaricata, quindi gli uomini ora sono il nemico. Ted: Si sentirebbe meglio se mi rovesciassi il martini in faccia? Robin: Credo proprio di sì! ---- Note e Curiosità Gaffe ed Errori *Nella scena in cui Ted conosce Robin, quest'ultima all'inizio ha i capelli che le coprono le orecchie, ma nell'inquadratura successiva li ha dietro le orecchie. *Nella scena del distributore, Robin al posto di Metro News 1 dice Metro 1 News. Allusioni e Riferimenti Esterni *Quando Ted vede il corno blu francese, dice che è un "pisello di un Puffo", e dice al figlio che di solito le donne non apprezzano questa battuta. I Puffi erano un cartone animato di fumetti azzurri che vivevano da qualche parte in una foresta europea medioevale. Iniziarono in Belgio nel 1951, ma divennero famosi con la serie omonima di Hanna Barbera. *Quando Barney gioca a Laser Tag dice a un ragazzino "Oh, ti ho ucciso Connor! Non farmi chiamare la mamma". Questo è un riferimento al film Terminator in cui i robot furono inviati ad uccidere Sarah Connor. Musica *Otis Redding - Cigarettes and Coffee *The Pretenders - Back on the Chain Gang *La sigla del programma è 'Hey Beautiful' dei 'The Solids', che include i produttori/creatori/registi della serie Carter Bays e Craig Thomas. Altre Note *Nel suo provino, che includeva la scena del laser tag, Neil Patrick Harris fece la stessa capriola fatta nell'episodio. Alyson Hannigan, che era nella stanza accanto alla sua quando stava facendo il provino, gli chiese di dare un colpo alla parete per farle capire di averlo fatto. Harris calcolò male lo spazio, andando a sbattere contro la parete. *Lo champagne che gli attori bevono alla fine dell'episodio è vero champagne, ma gli attori (incluso Marshall Manesh, che interpreta Ranjit e che non beve alcol per motivi religiosi) non l'hanno saputo finché non l'hanno bevuto. *Questo è l'unico episodio (insieme a ) che non ha la sigla tradizionale (il montaggio di immagini dei cinque con la sigla). Infatti, questa volta si vedono foto di Ted e Marshall insieme a donne sconosciute. Premi *Questo episodio fu nominato per gli Awards del 2006 come miglior serie multi-camera. *Questo episodio vinse gli Emmy Awards del 2006 come miglior serie multi-camera. Guest Star *Saba Homayoon - Yasmin *Marshall Manesh - Ranjit *Joe Nieves - Carl *Jack Shearer - Conducente *Monique Edwards - Produttrice *Sarah Loew - Amica di Robin *Gary Riotto - Cameriera #1 *Tony Rossi - Cameriera #2 *Randy Spire - Fidanzato (nome sconosciuto) Accoglienza L'episodio ha ricevuto critiche positive, ricevendo un punteggio di 69 da metacritic.http://www.metacritic.com/tv/shows/howimetyourmother?q=how%20i%20met%20your%20mother Nielsen Media gli diede un punteggio di 5.2 su 8.http://www.tvweek.com/ratings/092407.pdf Riferimenti Link Esterni *Sull'Imdb *Su Tv.com de:Verliebt, Verlobt, Versagt en:Pilot es:Piloto pt:Pilot uk:Pilot Categoria:Prima Stagione